


Hell On Wheels

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 5 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has many strengths. Unfortunately, driving isn't one of them. Even more unfortunately, Spike doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell On Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in January 2012.  
> Theme: Highway to Hell.  
> Prompt: What if Buffy had let Spike nick the Porsche for him, Buffy and Dawn in _Spiral?_

"Look out!" Dawn wailed.

The oncoming truck's horn blared as the Porsche shot back into the right hand lane almost shaving its front bumper. The horn of the truck they'd been overtaking on a blind bend joined in the blaring - outraged trucker fury in surround-sound, chasing them through the dark. 

Dawn peered through her fingers. "I wanna go _home_."

Buffy shook her head. "Uh-uh, no way. Glory knows you're the Key now. If she catches you, she'll kill you."

"We don't know that," Dawn insisted. "I mean, it's not like she actually said "I am _so_ gonna kill the Key." Maybe she just wants to talk?"

Buffy gave Dawn an incredulous look. "That's nuts. Of course she wants to kill you."

"At this rate, she won't have to." Dawn covered her face again. "Eyes on the road! Eyes on the _road!_ "

"Oops!" 

Just in time, they veered away from the kerb, with its vertiginous view of the sea far below. 

"I was only doing ninety," Buffy protested. "Also, that precipice kind of snuck up on me. Who knew they could do that? Good thing I didn't let Spike drive, huh? Anything might've happened." 

Dawn rolled her eyes. Turning, she glared at Spike, who was slumped in the back seat looking nauseous. "Why'd you have to go and steal a Porsche? I mean, what was wrong with a slow getaway vehicle - like a Winnebago, or...or, cute ponies?"

Spike grimaced. "Sorry, 'Bit. Didn't count on the Slayer bein' hell on wheels."


End file.
